Forbidden Songs
by Destiny Alleria
Summary: Isabella Swann a young girl, working in the humble castle of Sir Wasford, and his son, Edward. Little does she know what's lurking under the surface of what seems like a shallow life. In life there lies deceit, and in truth there will always be danger.
1. Roasted Pheasants

"Bella

"Bella!" my head jerks up, my gray dress descending down.

"Hello, Sir Wasford." I say politely. He looks me over, from my dingy gray dress to the tips of my pale bare feet. Smirking, he says "I need you to clean the lavatory. It's getting rather putrid again."

Unable to resist, I said sweetly "maybe the two roasted pheasants was not such a good idea, sir." His face turned a sickly shade of scarlet. Stepping forward, he slapped me across the face. Spinning around, I hit the floor, tasting the salty essence of blood.

"Do not mock me, Isabella Swann. You have forgotten who looks over your fathers job, have you not?" he asked, and I stood shakily.

"Of course not, sir. I am so sorry, my Lord" I said meekly, while my thoughts raging about where he could stick the roasted pheasants instead of down his throat. I picked up the wooden bucket and the dirty rag, and I shuffled slowly down the lustrous hallway, feeling his eyes watching me from behind. As I neared the lavatory, I heard someone laughing quietly. Whirling around, I spotted the _dear _Lord Wasford's son, Edward.

"Can I help you?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"No." he smirked shrugging off the wall. I clenched my teeth, a bout of angry retorts ready to shoot back at him.

"I just think it's funny how you let him boss you around like that." He says, chuckling.

Stiffly, I answered "Well, kind sir, you forget that it is he that holds my wages."

He shook his head, eyes still full of mirth. "yes, well, I would not have let him boss me around like that." He said smugly, shaking his bronze locks.

I smiled, saying "Well, kind sir, then, how about YOU do the cleaning of the lavatory" then dumped the soapy water on his head. He jumped, startled, and started to say "Hey! See here-" But I was having none of it. If I was fired, so be it. As long as I was away from the fat slimy Sir Wasford and his arrogant conceited son. TO BE COMTINUED


	2. Dirty Water

"Bella

EDWARD

I stared after the willowy girl in the depressing maids' attire, scarcely noticing the black water dripping down my face. When abruptly soap fell into my eye, I refused to blink, thinking that it may all be a mistake, a mirage, a dream. Yet the girl still walked on, refusing to look back. Anger swept through me, and I roared. She stopped and looked back at me. I strode to her, and she scurried out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Come back here, you little wench!" I yelled, and I heard her stifled laughter as she slipped through the thick crowds outside. I spun on my heel, and paced.

"Son! Why are you covered in sullied water?" a deep voice boomed, aghast. I turned to see my father, Sir Wasford. This was the ideal chance to give that wench what she deserved. I smiled and opened my mouth.

"I fell in a puddle, Father." Came my reply. He looked baffled.

"Well, son, try not to be so clumsy next time, eh?" he said, and strode down the hallway, his thick rich burgundy fabric hanging off his body. I returned to pacing, surprised at my answer. Without willingly accepting it, I realized that I was drawn to this girl, this girl who had thrown a bucketful of murky water at my head. This…. this MAID. No, I would not fire her. I wanted to talk to her first… see what she was like.


	3. Soup from Fredo

"Bella

BELLA

I slid fluidly through the crowds, barely noticing where I was going, having been down this way so often. The sights, even after seeing them for every year of my life, were amazing. Fruit carts stood on every corner, selling all kinds of fruits imaginable. Vendors sold dresses, bolts of fabrics, rich in every color of the rainbow. The sky swelled blue over the horizon, puffy white clouds peaking like distant mountains. Slipping into a small alley, I quietly opened a diminutive door, shutting it carefully behind me.

"Bella" a voice croaked, and I walked over to the gray cloth mat on the floor.

"Hello, Father" I said, kissing him on his leathery cheek. He smiled feebly, and said,

"Did you get the soup?" I cursed myself for not remembering. "No, father, but I am about to go get it" I said, and sponged off his forehead with a damp cloth.

"Hurry back," he said, closing his eyes. My eyes tearing, I slipped back out the door and onto the street. Looking around, I spotted the vendor I needed. "Fredo!" I called, and he looked around.

"Ah, Bella, me love, how you?" he asked, and I flushed.

"Very well, thank you" I said, then added. "I need some of your broth, Fredo" he pretended to pout, saying

"Aw, me love, you didn't come just to talk to your friend?" I smiled and reached into my pouch for money.

"How much I it today, Fredo?" I asked, fingering the remaining coin.

"For you, me love? On me" I smile and kiss him on the cheek

"Oh, Fredo, you're an angel. He smiled and rubbed his cheek.

"Aw, but of course." I started to turn, but a hand gripped my elbow. Gasping, I whirled around.

"You!" I say, eyes narrowing.

"Aren't happy to see me?" Edward smirked, letting go of my elbow.

Glaring at him, I answered "Not in the least bit" I stalk off, only to hear Fredo call behind me

"Ah, me love, your soup!" blushing furiously, I hurry back to grab it, unable to look at Edwards smirking face.

"See you soon!" he taunted.


	4. The Royal BedChamber

I held out the kettle of soup to the servant girl, and her cheeks, brilliantly and adorably crimson, flamed even more as she snatched it from my hand

I held out the kettle of soup to the servant girl, and her cheeks, brilliantly and adorably crimson, flamed even more as she snatched it from my hand.

"Hey, servant girl!" I call carelessly, and she turned on the spot, eyes narrowing dangerously. I blinked innocently, trying to hide the smirk creeping up in my lips. She opened her mouth

"Look, you conceited, arrogant boy, call me servant girl one more time…" she warned. I smiled

"Servant girl" I said, drawing it out. Laughing, I turned to leave this dirty market place. A large rotten melon hit me in the back of the head. I stood, frozen with shock once again, as I felt the rotten orange flesh ooze down the back of my shirt. Suddenly, I spun on my heel.

"You-!" I started, but she was no where to be found. This should be easy. Inhaling deeply, I sifted through many scents, until I caught the one I was sure was hers. The warm delightful smell made the monster I've kept chained up for so long roar with hunger. Ignoring it, I followed the trail of it, finally coming to a small gray door, blending in with the wall around it. Not caring to knock, I strode right in. Two doors stood before me, and without caring, I walked into one. A cot stood in the middle of the room, an old man on top, tangled in the sheets, snoring softly. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bureau that stood in the other corner. The only thing on top was a small portrait, one of a young woman, looking much like the servant girl. She looked familiar though…. I gasped. I knew her. Staggering back, I dropped the portrait. It made a small crash. I heard humming falter in the next room, and a door being opened.

"What are you doing here? Is a rotten melon being thrown at your hand not enough of a hint that I don't want to see you?!" the girl said, and then spotted the broken portrait on the ground, her face crumpling.

"You-, you!" she sputtered, tears already forming in her eyes. I bit my lip, looking at the broken pieces of glass on the ground.

"Get OUT!" she screamed, causing the old man on the cot to falter in his rhythmic snoring. She looked at him, then lowered her voice to a whisper

"I said get out, SIR" she snarled, looking more and more ferocious with each passing second. I opened my mouth, but she couldn't take it anymore

"GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed, tears spilling over onto her pale face. I hurried out. This wasn't good.


	5. Memories

I stood stiffly, watching him scurry out the door like a frightened child

I stood stiffly, watching him scurry out the door like a frightened child. Good, he should be scared. I closed my eyes, letting the tears ooze under my eyelids, making clean stripes on my cheeks. I moved toward the broken portrait, gathering up the pieces with a trembling hand.

"Oh, mother" I said, and I heard Papa's weak voice behind me.

"Bella?" he croaked, and I hurried toward him, depositing the broken pieces of glass onto the bureau. Wiping away my tears, I looked at him, unable to open my mouth which a torrent of sobs was threatening to push through.

"Who was that?" he wheezed, and I shook my head

"No one of importance." I whisper, as to not let my voice crack. He shook his head, and I dipped a rag into the bucket of water by his head. Sponging his face off, I whispered "Don't exert yourself, Papa, just go back to sleep." He struggled to say something, but finally gave in, sinking back onto the gray cot with a low sigh. Wiping my eyes with my arm, I walked slowly to the kitchen. "Oh, no!" I moaned, and dumped a kettle of water onto the fire. Cautiously taking the top off the pot, a billow of black smoke came rising up to meet me. Coughing, I waved the smoke out the window, watching the black of it fade away into nothingness. Coming back to the soup, I realized that part could be scavenged. Scooping up the soup into a homemade bowl, I blew on it, and then brought it back out to my only living parent. Setting it by on the floor by his head, I sit, staring at the tendrils of smoke that had seeped into the room. Remembering…. remembering my past life, remembering my mother.

"_Bella!" a voice cried, and I ran happily to the melodious sound, my little five year old legs working for all they were worth. _

"_Mama!" I cried, throwing my pudgy arms around her. She laughed and gathered me into her arms, cradling my head. I buried my head into her collarbone, inhaling her honey scent. _

"_Bella, my dear, I have to go!" she laughed, trying to disentangle me. I refused, clinging tighter. _

"_Don't go!" I cried, looking up at her sweetly, imploringly. Laughing again, she said_

"_Oh, Bella, how about this: When I get back, we shall go to the bakers shop, no? And get some of that delicious raisin cake." I added_

"_With the sugar on top?" She tweaked my nose_

"_With EXTRA sugar," she promised, and I loosened my grip, waving my fists happily. _

_Later that night I woke up, and waddled to my fathers' room. "MAMA!"I cried, but she wasn't there. Confused, I hopped up onto the bed, and saw daddy crying into the sheets. "Papa?" I asked, crawling toward him. Looking at me, he opened his arms _

"_Bella, my sweet.." he sobbed. _

"_Where's Mama?" I asked, biting my lips. Looking at me, he answered_

"_In the street. Lying dead. Drained of blood."_

"Bella!" my father croaked, and I shook my head.

"Yes, Papa?" I asked.

"Soup ready?" he asked. Sighing, I answered

"Yes, Papa," and started spooning the hot broth into is mouth


	6. Forceful, No?

I opened the door to my large, airy castle, and slipped inside

I opened the door to my large, airy castle, and slipped inside. I was still in shock after seeing that portrait. The face…. so familiar. And the smell….. i could still smell it, lingering inside the portrait, like they caught the smell instead of the women giving it off in the painting. I could still see the servant girl's tear streaked face, and I shuddered, remorseful for having to be the essence of all that pain and suffering. I walked slowly up to my bedchamber, and there a seductive voice purred to me.

"Hello, Edward." I turned in my heel, faster then I should of. Her eyes should shock for a second, and then returned to their blank stare.

"What, Virginia?" I snapped, tossing my cloak onto the bed next to her.

"Come over here." She blinked her eyes at me, but I rolled mine.

"Get out of here, Virginia." She pouted, then stuck her little finger between her lips.

"But… you don't want to play?" she asked, tracing a pattern on my duvet. Within a second, I was next to her.

"get OUT!" I growled, and she jumped off the bed and hastened for the door.

"And I never want to see you in here AGAIN!" I yelled after her. Good riddance to bad rubbish. I heard a thump, a crash, a squeak, and the sound of feet running behind my closed door. My best friend, Richard, walked in, rubbing his arm ruefully.

"What did you do, threaten to kill her?" he asked, and I grinned.

"Something along those lines." He laughed right back at me, and asked,

"So how'd it go with your favorite servant girl?" I stared at him, in utter shock.

"I have my ways" he smirked at me. Shaking my head bemusedly, I answered,

"Not too well. First she threw a rotten melon at me, and then I barged into her house uninvited, and then I broke her mothers portrait." I threw my hands over my eyes, listening to Richard howl in laughter.

"Good one, mate. Make the girl hate you first, that's a good way to go." He said, still chuckling. I hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Ow," he muttered, rubbing his arm again. I shook my fist, mentally abusing myself for putting what seemed to much force to him in my punch.

_**Ok, I know, not a very good chapter. Frankly, it sucks. But I felt bad for not updating. Sorry it is so short. Anyway, I would appreciate reviews…. Ah, reviews. Can't live with them, can't shoot 'em. So, reviews would be lovely. Also, I need some advice on what to do next in this. Thanks oodles! **_


	7. Fateful Encounters

Ok, before I type some words, I would like to thank

_**Ok, before I type some words, I would like to thank .jay. very much. She has been a real good person, submitting reviews and comments to keep my fingers clickety clacking on these dang keys. So thank her for this story still running. Also, Bella has a little encounter with an unfriendly male in this chapter… rated T for a reason. But nothing too explicit. **_

BELLA-

Tying my apron around my thin neck, I stoop to kiss my father on his leathery and worn down cheek.

"Take care, Father." I whisper, before standing and striding away from his frail and snoring body. I slipped out the door, making sure to lock it behind me.

"Hello." A voice said, and I jumped, dropping the key. I turn, and staring right into a leering face. Pulling back slightly, I surveyed this newcomer. He was young, about 20 or so, and had a handsome face. But not as handsome as Edwards. Wait, what was I saying? I turn my attention back to the man, and see that he had taken a step forward.

"Hello." I answered back, trying to dodge around him. He stepped with me, and I glared at him. "Sir, please move." I snapped, understandingly not in the mood. __

"Mmmm…" He said way of answer, and I tried to slip around him, shaking my dark brown hair behind my back. "Hey! Get back here!" he yelled, catching my hair in his hand and yanking back. I started, and then with growing dread realized what he was up too.

"No!" I screamed, but he only laughed and leered in my face.

"What's wrong, pretty girl?" he smirked, tracing his fingers down my arm and up again. I shuddered.

"Don't touch me." I tried to snarl at him, but my voice broke on the last word. He laughed and pressed his fingers to my waist, trailing down to my hip.

"I don't think so." He smirked, and crashed his lips on mine. I struggled and tried to scream, but these bums were stronger then they looked. He pressed my against the wall, so my feet dangled, not touching the ground. He slid his hand down my neck, playing with my collarbone. I squirmed, trying to slip from his grasp. When I could tell it wasn't working, I bit down hard on his lip. He roared, and stumbled backward, dropping me. I moaned, temporarily stunned, and he stood touching his lip, blood dripping off his chin.

"You wench. You asked for it." He said, advancing on me. I scrambled to my feet, hugging the wall, eyes wide. He grabbed me by the throat and lifted me into the air. I thrashed, trying to make him let go. With his other hand, he slid it down the length of my body, from my neck to my slender ankle.

"STOP!" a voice roared, and suddenly I was airborne. I crashed into the stone wall, and slid to the ground, gasping. I tried to move, but a scream pierced the air. That was odd. I tried moving again, but the air rung with the shriek again. It took me a minute to realize the screaming was me. I looked around wildly, and slowly moved my legs. Not broken. I twisted my torso. Nope. I put my hands to my head, trying to think, and then started on the warmth trickling off my fingers. Oh.

"Are you okay?" a velvet voice asked, and I looked up into the worried face of Edward.

"Just dandy." I tried to say sarcastically, but then I gasped in pain, face draining of color. He scooped me up into his arms, and ran out of the alley. "Stop." I tried to say, turning to pound my fists into his chest. I caught a glimpse of a mangled body, and I screamed, seeing the face. Edward seemed to think it was from pain, and lengthened his stride, almost like we were flying. My eyes fluttered, and no matter how hard I tried, my head became woozy and pounded, and I went limp in Edwards's arms, eyes fluttering close.

EDWARD- I stalked into the alley, getting ready to find the girl and bring her to the castle, to ask for her forgiveness. What I saw left me stunned for a second. Bella was up against a wall, kissing some man. I stared, and she bit down on the man's lip. He roared in pain and dropped her. She dropped to the ground, although still graceful. She lay there for a second, a small moan escaping her lips. The man touched his swollen lip, and growled at Bella. She sprung up, staying close to the wall, wide chocolate eyes terrified. He darted forward and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her into the air. She thrashed, but was no match for the man. That's where I came in.

"STOP!" I roared, grabbing the bum by his neck. He threw Bella off, and she flew through the air, hitting the wall. She slid down, and immediately tried to stand up. A horrible scream pierced the air. I slammed the man against the wall, and his eyes rolled back into his head. I slammed him again and again, until blood flowed freely down onto my hands. Holding my breath, I walked over to Bella. "Are you okay?" I asked, bending down to meet her eyes.

"Just dandy-" she started to snap, but then her face drained of color, breathing in sharply. I scooped her up and ran to the castle, hopefully to safety.

_**Ok, end of chapter…. Whatever! YAY! Ok, sorry for the delay, but school has started and its ALREADY hard to find time to write! So… expect further delays to come. God, I sound like a traffic reporter. **_


	8. Unnatural or Abnormal?

Good thing it's a long weekend or I would NEVER have time to write this

_**Good thing it's a long weekend or I would NEVER have time to write this. I like Labor Day. Anyway, I would like to thank (again) .jay. cuz she has been AWESOME at reviewing and such. And she obviously likes this story… which is beyond me. Ok…. Ready?**_

BELLA-

I woke, gasping, in darkness. Looking around, all I saw was darkness. So it was all a dream? I turned on my side, thankful, but _WHAM_ onto the floor.

"Oww" I groaned, touching my head. I heard a chuckle in the darkness. Standing up, I looked with wide eyes into the direction I thought the snigger come from. "Hello?" I asked my face paling. A match lit the darkness, and I squinted, trying to see around it. Wasn't working. The light suddenly got brighter, and I blinked, seeing the face.

"Hello, Bella." Edward smirked. I growled.

"Edward." I nodded curtly, and looked around for the door. The side of my head throbbed, and I swayed on my feet, bringing my hand up to my temple. Edward was beside me in a minute, helping me sit down on the plush couch I was laying on before. "Don't touch me." I snapped, but accepted his help all the same. "So… it wasn't a dream?" I asked, and he sat next to me, shaking his head.

"No." he said softly, tracing a pattern in my hair "It wasn't." I thought back, and stifled a sob, thinking of the mangled body. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking at me with concern.

"You killed him." I stated, not even a question. He looked confused.

"Yes…" he said, putting his hand in his lap from my hair, as if only realizing he was doing it.

"Why?" I asked, biting my lip. If this had been a normal time, I wouldn't even consider talking to him, but this wasn't. I needed to know.

"because… because he was hurting you." He answered, large golden eyes…. Wait, GOLDEN?

"What happened to your eyes?" I asked, reaching toward his face. He was gone in a flash.

"Nothing." He said from the other side of the room. I stared at where he was a second ago, then across the large room to where he was standing stiffly.

"That wasn't normal." I said, dropping my hand which was still poised in the air. He snapped

"It's not my fault you are abnormally slow." I stood abruptly, not even noticing the blood rush to my head, anger pounding through my veins.

"Well, sir, I'm sorry then. I'll just take my abnormal slowness and myself somewhere else to do my job" I stormed to the door, only to find him in front of me. Throwing my hands in the air with frustration, I said. "That wasn't normal either!" he gripped my elbow, eyes hard, and I shivered, surprised at how cold his hand was.

"No, you're not." He said, trying to steer me back to the couch. I pursed my lips, pretending to think.

"Mm, yes I am." I planted my feet into the ground. He sighed heavily.

"Now, WHY do you want to do your job so badly?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I need the money." I said stiffly, turning to the door again.

"I can give it to you." He called, and I swung around, eyes blazing.

"I don't need your charity to live my life, Edward Wasford. I will do my job how I want to do it, and there is nothing you can do about it.

"Furthermore, now that this ordeal is over, I do not need your false kindness. So leave me be, sir." I snarled, walking through the door.

EDWARD-

I stared after this intriguing female, mesmerized by her rapidly changing moods. My eyes narrowed as I heard stifled sobs, and I bolted after Bella. I was in front of her before she could look up.

"Again with the whole unnatural thing" she said, face buried in her hands. I took her chin firmly and made her look at me.

"Bella…" I breathed, and she blinked, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Edward Wasford!" a loud voice called, and I whirled around, Bella traveling with me.

"What on earth are you doing?" My father asked, staring at me and Bella aghast.

"Teaching the wench a lesson" I said, pushing her to the floor. She stared up at me, eyes first surprised, then hard and cold.

"Forgive me" I wanted to scream, but instead I kicked her in the stomach. She gasped and curled into a ball, trying to hold in her stomach.

"Good man" my father said, and caught Bella by her elbow, bringing her up roughly. "C'mon, wench, time to clean the great hall." She looked back, hatred screaming from every pore on her willowy body. I bit my lip, looking after her.

BELLA-

I stared at Edward, cursing myself for thinking he actually cared. Stupidity, pure and simple. I bit my lip, a final tear dripping out of my eye. I stood up strait. No longer was this Edward going to bother me. I wouldn't allow it. No matter what the cost. I think…


	9. Makeover Indulgent

Soz, pepple, school is hating me at the moment-o

_**Soz, pepple, school is hating me at the moment-o. I'm writing as much as I can when I can, so do not fear!**_

BELLA-

I wipe my eyes with my shoulder, tears blurring my vision. Damn that Edward. I stood up, dropping my scrub into the empty bucket.

"Bella!" A loud, obnoxious voice roared, and I sighed, hurrying to it's source.

"Yes, Sir Wasford?" I asked, bowing my head.

"You are going to the ball." He said abruptly, and I blinked, shocked. "Don't look at me all shocked, One of my good friends, the Count, saw you and wants you there. If it was up to me, you would be scrubbing the latrine, but what he says goes." He shoos me off.

"But, sir!" I called, and he turned, frowning.

"I can't." I mumbled, looking down.

"What? Speak up girl." He says, and I look up into his greedy face.

"I cannot go to the ball." I announced. He blinked, his turn to be shocked.

"Why, of course you can!" he said, and I shook my head. "What is the problem, Bella?" he asked, and I answered,

"Well, sir, I can't just leave my father at home." He shook his hand impatiently.

"I'll get someone to take care of that. Anything else?"

"Um, well, sir, I, um, don't have anything to wear." I said, blushing. He stared at me, then let out a booming laugh.

"Rosalie!" he called, and a beautiful blonde appeared by his side, glancing at me disinterestedly.

"You called?" she asked coolly, and he clapped his hands together.

"Yes, yes, I want you to take this girl and transform her! Make her beautiful, wonderful, stunning. You can do that, right?" he asked her, and she looked insulted.

"Of course I can!" she glared at him, then grabbed my by the hand, dragging me off through the castle. I shivered, flexing my fingers in her strong grip. She pulled me through a large wooden door, and we were in a large bedchamber. She left me and disappeared into another set of large doors. I stood there, bewildered, looking around. The room was beautiful. It was done in deep blues and golds, and the bed was probably bigger then my house. Several cushiony chairs lounged about, the rich hues matching the cover on the bed perfectly.

"Here, try these on" she said abruptly, and I jumped, not hearing her return. I turned to look at the clothes she had piled on her arms, and my jaw dropped. That was bigger then my whole wardrobe times two! She rolled her eyes and grabbed one at random, depositing the rest on the bed. She held it out to me, and I slipped it on, feeling the girl, Rosalie?, button the back. I glanced in the mirror. The dress was light blue, with tight sleeves that came down to the crease of my elbow, and had a bodice with diamonds sewn all over it. It was tight through out the breast and waist, but flared out when it hit my hips.

"No." he said, and I gingerly pulled it off, handing it to her. She dumped it onto the floor, and tossed me another. This was a dark green, a simple but fitting style. It was high necked but the bodice sloped dangerously, and stopped before it got down right scandalous. It flared subtly when it reached my waist, but then clung to my ankles. She pursed her lips, thinking.

"No." she held out her hand, and I placed it in it, carefully. Once again she dumped it on the floor. A half hour passed like this, but finally she stepped back and said, "Perfect." I looked in the mirror, and my breath caught. The dress was a deep purple, and had long sleeves that clung on my arm, ending in a sloping fashion. The bodice wasn't to too low cut, and a criss crossing diamond pattern of seed pearls were sewn into it. The skirt flared out dramatically, draping itself elegantly over my legs. It had a small train, and I could tell that it wasn't too heavy of a fabric; I could feel a breeze through it. Rosalie let a small smile escape and dragged me to the mirror, forcing me to sit.

"Now, the hair and beauty." She grinned, and I cringed. Half an hour later, I could barely recognize myself. Red rouge lined my cheeks, giving me a healthy glow. A softer red caressed my lips, making my mouth a curving, beautiful thing. Dark things lined my eyes, matching the chocolate color perfectly, making my eyes shine. My curls were piled softly on top of my head, a few tendrils hanging down, trailing my neckline. I stared at the mirror, eyes wide and mouth open. She clucked impatiently, and asked "Well?"

I touched my lips, and whispered "Thank you." She grinned, and said,

"My pleasure, Isabella." She danced into the closet and came out in a matter of minutes, dressed in a clingy sliver gown that hugged her waist and hips. "Your eyes are going to fall out of your socket if you keep staring like that." She scolded me, and I shut it with an audible snap.

"Time to go?" I asked, trembling, and she grinned.

"Time to go."


	10. Clumsiness Leads to Downfall

_**One word, people, the most important word of all. REVIEW. NOT even kidding, I will seriously not continue the story if you do not review! I want 15 at LEAST before I write another chapter. Capsice?**_

She grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the door.

"Ow- Rosalie, what if the –OW- count doesn't like me- OUCH!" I glared at her, and she smiled.

"How could he not, Bella? You look absolutely stunning. And even if he didn't, I know a certain someone who will be there that will enjoy it just as much as all the men- married or not- as you walk in. So no worries, ok? Just be yourself." She stopped suddenly, and I tripped over the hem of my gown.

"Wait, forget what I just said. Try not to be as clumsy as you are, ok?" Instead of wasting my breath on a retort, I picked myself gracefully off the ground, and brushed off the dust. "You ready?" she asked, and I laughed, but without any humor.

"Of course I'm not. Does that really matter, though?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"Not at all." She looked me over once, moved a piece of hair off my neck, replaced it, then moved it again.

"Rosalie!" I groaned, and she shook her head.

"Sorry." She pushed open two large carved doors, and I placed one foot carefully in front of the other, trying not to trip. "And try not to look like an idiot, too, Bella dearest." Rosalie murmured in my ear. I snapped my mouth open to reply angrily, but of course I ended up stepping on the hem of my gown again. As I started forward, a strong hand shot out and grabbed my elbow.

"Be careful, m'lady, I don't want you to ruin that perfect face of yours." A sultry voice purred, and I looked up, cheeks flaming. An extremely handsome man was staring at me, smiling, and I was out of things to say before I even said anything. How perfect. His amber eyes gleamed, and his wavy beige hair brushed his eyebrows. Cheeks were smooth and irresistibly osft, and not to thin, yet not to full lips were curved into a perfect smile.

"S- So sorry, m'lord. Wasn't watching where I was going." Rosalie had mysteriously disappeared, and I stuck my tongue out as I saw her smirking at me from across the room.

"Isabella Swann, pleased to make your acquaintance" I smiled, and he grinned back.

"Hello, Isabella. I'm Sir James. And this is my sister, Victoria." He nodded at a beautiful red head next to him, who smiled at me. However, I didn't feel comforted; she made me feel like I was some sort of food, like I was her dinner.

EDWARDS POV-

I smiled and swirled across the dance floor, words slipping through my lips, yet I couldn't remember a thing I said even as I was saying it. All I could think about was Bella. Her gorgeous, long dark brown hair, and warm chocolate eyes. I needed to get my mind off her. At least she wouldn't be here, I assured myself. I'm safe here. The doors opened, and everyone turned to see who was arriving. I groaned, staring at the open door. Of COURSE Bella would stand right there, looking beautiful in a dark purple gown, and of COURSE my very own sister should stand next to her. Glaring at me triumphantly. I smiled at the lady I was swirling around the dance floor. "Will you excuse me?" I asked, and she nodded, and stepped away. I glided forward, to talk to my _dear_ sister and her beautiful, sweet, caring, and witty protégé. But before I could get there, Rosalie whispered something in Bella's ear. Her head snapped up, and her red lips opened angrily as she started to reply, when she fell over the hem of her gown. I stopped to watch, both horrified and amused, but her elbow was caught and she looked up, right into the eyes of Count James. NO! I strode forward, not even trying to avoid the dancers. Bella threw her head back and laughed, then nodded. He swept her off onto the dance floor, and I lost her among the dozens of swirling dancers. No matter. I barged through dancers, until I spotted them. Leaving. Outside.

Oh, no.

_**Ok, ill admit not my best chapter. Sorry. Im trying hard, people. It's the darn school. Its killing me and my muse! SOMEONE NEEDS TO SHOOT SCHOOL IN THE HEAD!**_


	11. Garden Wanderings

_**SO sorry for not updating. I didn't think people wanted to read my crap, cuz of the absence of reviews. But then there WERE, so badda bing, badda boom, I'm writing again. **_

BELLA-

I slowly walk out with Sir James, not wanting to fall or trip, or both, and ruin this perfect evening. Sighing, I look out at the beautiful courtyard, smelling the flowers in the deep violet glow.

"What's on your mind, Isabella?" he purred in my ear, and I turned to him, smiling.

"I remember, as a child, when my father would take me here for work, I would always dream about playing hide and seek in here. A silly dream, but I was five, who can blame me?" I ruefully admit, cupping a hand around the back of my neck.

"Isabella, that is not a silly dream. It is much fun to play in these gardens." He assures me, laughing. Rosalie glides outside, accompanied by Victoria, James's beautiful sister.

"Playing in the gardens? What a wonderful idea!" Rosalie trilled, smiling at me and James.

"Who shall the partners be?" Victoria asked, her lovely bell voice twinkling.

"Oh, how about me and you, Bella and-"

"Me." A voice interrupts, and I spin around, narrowing my eyes at the man standing right behind me, leaning on the doorway.

"No. How about James and I?" I asked, compulsively grabbing James's hand. Both Rosalie's and Edward's eyes widened, but Edwards narrowed a fraction of a second later.

"How about teams of three?" Rosalie asked hurriedly. I looked around.

"There are only five of us." I pointed out, and she bit her lip. Suddenly, a dainty little woman traipsed out into the moonlight.

"Alice!" both Edward and Rosalie cried, obviously relieved. I rolled my eyes, trying to cross my arms. But that's kind of hard to do when a gorgeous count is smiling at you, golden eyes flashing. He nods to the trees, tugging on my hand. I look back at Rosalie and them, and notice Edward staring directly at me, deep eyes smoldering in the moonlight. I smirked at him, then nodded at James, who, in turn, smiled and led me gently through the trees.

"So," I said, as I glided through the petal strewn pathways. "How do you know sir Wasford?" I stumbled slightly, and he grabbed my waist. My breathing faltered, as I gazed up into the eyes of this beautiful creature, who, above all others, wanted to talk to ME.

"We have known each other for… centuries." He mused, and cast a quick grin down at me. "I would say, we, meaning Edward and I, met a while back, but he took a particular disliking to me. No knowledge why, of my extent. But, love, Sir Wasford apparently did not. He keeps in touch, writing letters so often… it becomes quite irksome." He leads me over to a small, quaint bench.

"Yes, Edward is sometimes a big, fat, arrogant, sulky prat." I agreed, tugging at the skirt of my gown. He stared at me for a moment, then threw back his head, a deep, throaty laugh escaping.

"You could say that." He gasped, wiping tears from his eyes. I ducked my head, grinning.

"Don't hide your eyes…" he whispered, lifting my chin. "They are beautiful…" my heart stutters, cheeks flooding with blood at the attention this count paid me. He leaned in closer, and my eyes fluttered close. His lips touched mine, brushed, lingered, and left abruptly.

"Get off of her!" an maddeningly familiar voice resounds, and my eyes snap open.

"Edward!" I scream, springing up. "What the hell do you think your doing?" he looked up at me, eyes angry and fierce. Was he trying to intimidate me? I glared back, adding my own raw anger to the mix of emotions. Something flickered across his face, something that was clearly evident back in the room…

"Trust me Bella. This is for your own good." I laughed.

"My own good? Edward! Get off James! Just because you're jealous that he is tem times the man you can ever wish to be, doesn't mean you have to beat him!" I hurried down, past Edward and James, and saw Edward let go of James. They both hurried towards me, but Rosalie, Victoria, and Alice appeared.

"not now…" they whispered, and both makes stopped grudgingly, as I hurried into the party, out the door, and into the marketplace, where I belonged.

_**Ha, bet you didn't see that one coming! I've decided… James always gets a bad rep cuz in the Twilight book he tried to kill bella. But does that mean he has to be bad in MY story? NOPE!!! Read and Review, if you guys like, dislike, hate or love this story! I want all types of reviews!**_

_**Luff- DESTINY**_


	12. Slip of the Truth

_**Its SUMMER!!!! YAY!!!!!! Aren't you happy?? Okay, I'm really sorry for not updating. Life has been…hard for a while. But its under control for the time being so I can relax and focus on more important things, like fanfiction. **__****_

BELLA POV-

The marketplace, usually such a loud, boisterous place, was silent, remote, and even barren. Few lingered out at this time, even the drunks who staggered around until the late hours of the night. The gray dawn had not even blessed the sky with its presence. I hurried to my abode, cursing a different person with each step.

_Bloody Rosalie…_

Step.

_Bloody James…_

Step.

_Bloody Edward…_

STOMP.

I slowly opened the door to my house, the fabric of my dress whispering in its folds. Oh, no. The dress. I would have to return it. I paused in the doorway, considering. A sudden snore resounded off the bare walls, and I jumped, my heavy iron key clattering to the floor. I winced, as the snores faltered, but a rustle of sheets told me Father had only turned over, and the snores returned, just as loud as before. I sighed. I suppose I should return the dress now. I turned and slipped out the door, locking the entry to my only safe haven carefully. I turned and once again the absence of human bodies, even passed out drunks slumped in shadowy corners to sleep off the spirits, were not in attendance. Shivering, I hurried back to the castle, faltering only when a shadow passed over the moon. I looked up, but saw nothing. Shaking my head, I once again entered the castle door.

"Bella!" I looked up and groaned.

"Go away." I snapped, turning and starting to walk to Rosalie's room.

"Wait!" A hand reached out and grabbed my upper arm, surprisingly strong. Edward hurried in front of me, hair rumpled and eyes shifty.

"Get off me." I hissed, venom dripping from every syllable of the word. Shockingly, he listened and dropped my arm rather quickly.

"Bella, please, listen to me." He pleaded, clasping his hands together, I laughed, amazed that any request at all would escape his mouth in my presence.

"Are you joking, _sir_?!" I spat, crossing my arms. "After all you have done to me, after all that I went through expecting one thing and getting another, do you REALLY expect me to listen to you, hear more of your lying words reach my ears?!" I backed up a step.

"Edward Wasford, the last thing I want to do is stand in your presence anymore." My eyes were narrowed into slits and my hands were clenched into fists, my nails biting into my palm, which only added to my anger. I spun on my heel, stalking off down the hallway.

"Bella!" Edward's voice had a new tone to it, a commanding one, one that unwillingly forced me to a halt, the old instinct to obey surfacing and showing its power. He once again appeared in front of me.

"I was saving your life, Bella!" he said, voice deadly calm. I felt the urge to roll my eyes, and obeyed it. His hand grabbed my upper arms, pressing me up against the wall, squeezing until my eyes watered.

"You have no idea how dangerous he can be Bella. He could rip you limb from limb without a second thought." His eyes looked tortured, far wiser then his few years would allow. My heart raced, but I fought back anyway.

"Bella! Stop!!" he pressed me closer to the wall, and I stopped struggling, petrified. "We aren't what you think we are, Bella." He growled, nearly silent, so I had to strain to hear him. "We-!"

"Edward!" a sharp voice commanded, its edge ice cold and cutting. He whirled around, still pressing me against the wall. To my surprise, the owner of the voice was none other then Alice, who's black eyes were wide and disbelieving. "Put Bella down, Edward." She told him, and he reluctantly did so, depositing me gently on the ground.

I hurried behind Alice, still amazed that this young woman can hold such power over a so much bigger and stronger being. She looked like a midget next to Edward. Although, she looked like a very angry midget.

"Now go to your room, Edward." She snapped, pointing. He glowered.

"But-."

"NOW, Edward." Her finger still held aloft in the air, pointing imperiously down a hallway. He sulked, looking at me.

"Please, Bella." He whispered, reaching out a hand. He quickly dropped it and hurried off into his room like a child hurrying into a room before any more damage could be done to the vase they ruined or the carpet they drew on.

Alice glared after him, arms crossed and foot tapping quickly. When a nearly inaudible click came echoing down the hallway, she smiled, satisfied.

"Follow me, Bella. I have something to explain to you." With that, Alice walked off, and I followed her, followed her into the great unknown, full of mysteries and secrets that was sure to change me. I just knew it.

_**Ok, not a good chapter. My writing's gotten rusty. As you can tell. READ AND REVIEW!!! **__**Next Up:**_**Bella is explained about the creatures that lurk all around, unnoticeably but still dangerously .How will she take it??**

_**Please, Please, PLEASE review, darlings. **_

_**Luff,**_

_**Destiny Alleria**_

_**P.S I had originally wrote this in the middle of july, but my laptop broke and I had to get it fixed before I could update. Sorry!**_


	13. My Dears

_**Dear faithful followers of Forbidden Songs, **_

_**Please don't think I've abandoned all of you. Of course I've been working on chapters to come, **_

_**But**_

_**I've decided that, since my writing and I have both grown and matured, **_

_**So must this story. **_

_**So, to explain exactly what I shall be doing, **_

_**I am going to go back and rewrite each chapter, making each longer and more eloquent. **_

_**(I should hope.)**_

_**Please bear with me through this time of refurbishing, and I promise, as soon as I'm done, to have another chapter up for all of you. **_

_**I love you all, and thank you for making the 12, 648 hits possible. It means the world to me. **_

_**Don't give up on us. **_

_**Forever yours, **_

_**Destiny Alleria**_


End file.
